Chaos: Boss Saga
Although there are bosses located on different areas of the world, there is a time where a new wave of bosses comes around all relating to one thing with one story behind them. Boss sagas is a unique feature that allows the players to fight special bosses located either on a random area of the world or is in a new area made specially for the boss and its minions. Test of the Element Saga The when the world was created, the elements too took part forming the world and rested on a mystical plain that resembles each one's element. Hearing that the Animan was able to master certain elements, the element god wants to see if they can defeat them and see if they are strong enough to continue learning the arts of element magic. Keys of Heaven and Hell Saga In a tomb filled with pictures and symbols of the Gods lies the hidden keys to the underworld and heaven. These keys were thought to be the gateway to a new world but instead unlocked an otherworldly race of general monsters. The tomb was isolated and so was the monsters and nobody ever came near it. The new monsters left the tomb and started to search for something, something that is catching their eye that somehow relates to their own name. Hell: *Rage *Lust *Greed *Pride *Gluttony *Indolence *Envy Heaven: * Yearly Race of the Extinct Saga Long ago, the animals all gathered around and started a race for a place in the top 12 most talented animal. although, due to the evolution of the Animan, the race between animals has ceased and caused its former winners to become evil and will take revenge on these new era of animals. These racers also evolved with every aspect and attribute of their race but its best wise to strategize first before fighting a brother. *Rat - *Ox - *Tiger - *Rabbit - *Dragon - *Snake - *Horse - *Goat - *Monkey - *Rooster - *Dog - *Pig - *Cat - Marks of the Monthly Stars Saga Lords of our Race Masters Saga During the ancient time, the human emperor hosted a race for the place of the calender. The 12 racers lined up and raced around the continent until all racers finished. These racers became famous among the Animan race now, or so they were. The racers were suddenly transported by the supposedly 13th racer for revenge against the 1st place and has transformed their minds into evil entities and obey her command. The Animans now must face the idols they once liked and followed. Corrupted Wielders Saga The Animans have wielded their weapons for a decade or so and the world is still in chaos with monsters. A blacksmith had once thought of improving the weapons into a much greater power and asked a scientist to help make this true. The scientist tested his theory and hypothesis in one of the Animans and has shown a great number of results but, as soon as they started to test the power the Animan grew insane and went into rampage. The scientist only had his unnamed laser gun and shot at the Animan right in the chest and the Animan suddenly split into several more Animans. The rampage shortened quickly after and the multy split Animans fled into secluded areas to rest. Some said that the Animan was killed by a stronger monster and inherited the power of the certain Animan, making this monster a new monster to add to the bestiary. Scattering Future Fate Saga The humans once believed in fate and destiny through the use of tarot cards, a mystical cards that shows pictures and signs that would determine one's fate. A witch doctor came by and was given his fate, a fate which he grew furious about and demanded a new fate. Unable to change the fate told upon him, he cursed the cards and scattered them around the world which in later time transformed into unique devilish monsters. Each representing the cards it once was from, they wreck havoc in a way no other can explain. Stairway to Heaven Saga The humans keeps books about their crestor and the words the ancestral gods left to them. An Animan was curious enough to notice the names in each chapter and wonders if the names have some kind of meaning. After some research and geographical scanning, certain areas have been developing strange rays of energy and is widespread around the world. A request was sent to the nowaday warriors and they seek out the new adventure awaiting them... Lost Lands of Once World Saga The Animans traveled around the worlds scattered throught out the blind space and have successfully mapped out every one of them but the only thing missing in their adventure was to travel around the world when it wasn't broken into pieces. Having said that, a new world was found to appear from nowhere and shows an exact replica of the world the humans once lived on. The only difference is that its been corrupted by the evil force and no other living forms lives there. There even appears to be a time limit in each continent in it that explodes when it reaches zero but returns back after a set of period of time. Can the Animans get their chance to travel the world they so desire to set foot on...?